The College Years
by ForeverSmiling
Summary: Short fics of Sherlock and John being college roommates.  All characters of Sherlock will have a role at some point.  Some fluffy stuff involved.  Stay tuned for more chapters!
1. First Day

Eighteen year old John Watson was excited for his first day of college. He had never been away from home other than a few field trips in high school.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life and he was happy to finally get started.

Another thing he was kind of looking forward to was meeting his roommate. He didn't know much about staying in a dorm room, but he was eager to make a new friend.

John couldn't help but wonder to himself what his roommate will be like. Will he be shy? Outgoing? Will he want to party all the time or study all the time?

The halls of the dorm were rather boring; John had come here once before with his parents to move in his stuff. His roommate had not come yet, so he was able to put his stuff where he wanted.

As a freshman, he was forced to have a room with a bunk bed. Since he got to the dorm first, he arranged his stuff on the top bunk.

His excitement and nervousness grew larger and larger as he approached his room, pulling his last suitcase behind him.

John finally made it to his room, 221B, and found that it was slightly open. His roommate must be inside.

"Bloody hell, this room is a mess" John found himself saying out loud. The room was nothing like how he had left it the first time.

There were books stacked on top of one another on the floor. The desk on the other side of the room had multiple strange items on it, including a skull. Clothes were hanging from the bed and door and a small table in the corner held various pieces of lab equipment on it.

John's small outburst caught the attention of another person in the room. He walked in from the bathroom and smiled.

"Hello. You must be my new roommate."

"Oh yes. John Watson. You are?" John outstretched his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes, pleasure to meet you."

John studied him for a moment. Sherlock was considerably taller than he was, his black hair was slightly curled, and his eyes were a sort of greenish blue.

John spoke as he made his way toward his bed.

"So, is this your first year?"

"Yeah, what are you going for?"

"Pre-med, I'm going to be a doctor." John paused for a moment once he reached his bed. "Did you move my stuff to the bottom bunk?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I tried the bottom bunk and I didn't quite like it."

John glared at Sherlock, who was grinning slightly. He wasn't sure how much he would like this roommate.

"Anyway, what are you majoring in?"

"Forensic chemistry and Biology."

John looked impressed and began unpacking his belongings.

"Wow, are you going to be a detective or something?"

Once again, Sherlock just smiled.

"Perhaps."

There was a comfortable silence as Sherlock sat at his desk and John put his clothes away.

"Well, my classes start tomorrow. What about you?"

"Same. I have my first class in the morning."

"I have them in the afternoon; I'm not good at getting up early."

"Oh, that's good to know."

John looked at Sherlock suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

John didn't know what else to ask him. He wasn't sure what to think of Sherlock just yet, but he didn't dislike him either.

Instead of staying in the room the rest of the night, he chose to go to the café downstairs to get dinner.

"I'm going to go eat, would you like to come with me?"

"I'm not hungry."

For some reason, he didn't feel like insisting. He simply got his coat and left.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a series of short fics about what it would be like for them to have each other as college<strong> **roommates. If you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to suggest it.**


	2. Rules

After a few weeks, John was able to warm up to Sherlock. After all, they helped each other adapt to their new school.

Currently, John was on his way back from his final class. He was tired and hungry, but he wanted to go back to his room to see if Sherlock wanted to join him for dinner.

The halls were relatively empty, other than a few other students going in and out of their classroom.

John continued to walk down the hall, when he noticed his door wide open. He could hear a voice inside the room.

"Sherlock, you can't keep this stuff in your refrigerator! There are rules, you know!"

"What rule is there against a little experimenting?"

"Well, I'm sure if I told the dean, he wouldn't want you to keep a human hand in your fridge!"

John walks in slowly and closes the door. Sherlock and the man yelling at him both look at him.

"Sorry, what's going on?"

The man walks over to John and shakes his hand.

"Gregory Lestrade, I'm a senior here and this dorm's RA. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, what's going on?"

Sherlock decides to cut into the conversation.

"Greg says I'm not allowed to experiment in my own room!"

"You can, you just can't keep body parts in here!"

"Sherlock, why do you have a bloody hand in the fridge?" John says. Sherlock turns to look at him.

"I told you, it's an experiment!"

"Well you need to get it out or I'm reporting you to the dean! I don't need people thinking you're some psychopath!" Lestrade says.

Sherlock huffs in annoyance, but stomps over to the fridge.

"Fine, I'll conduct the last part of my experiment!"

John and Lestrade watch as Sherlock puts a pair of rubber gloves on, pulls the hand out of the fridge, and promptly tosses it out of the window.

Both men drop their jaws and cover their ears as they hear several people screaming from below, despite being on the fourth floor.

Sherlock, unsurprised by any of this, puts on his long coat and scarf and walks out of the room.

"Well Greg, now that I've disposed of the problem, you really have nothing more to complain about. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have dinner. John, would you care to join me?"

"Uh…sure."

John silently apologizes to Greg before grabbing his coat and leaving his dorm room with Sherlock.

xXx

Sherlock and John are sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, eating their dinner. There is silence at their table for a little while before John speaks up.

"So, uh, I guess I'll just ask. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh, I don't know, throwing a human hand out the window for starters."

Sherlock smiled slightly and snickered.

"I was simply disposing of the problem."

John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock joined him after a few seconds, giving in to the situation. Once John stops laughing, he speaks up again.

"I wonder what those people outside thought when a hand suddenly fell from the sky."

Sherlock and John burst out laughing once more, all the while being met with strange looks from around the cafeteria.


	3. The Sock on the Door

After a couple of months, John started to get the hang of college life. He attended a few parties here and there, while Sherlock usually stayed behind.

College parties weren't as stereotypical as some people make them out to be, but he'll admit to going much too far at one point.

During the weekend, John doesn't have any classes, as well as Sherlock. He was invited to a party down the hall and he was anxious to go.

Although John invited Sherlock, he declined and said he was going to the school's science lab to experiment if he wasn't allowed to experiment in his own room.

John started getting ready once Sherlock left. When he arrived to the party, he was greeted by a friend of his and given a beer can.

He lost count of how many beers he drank, but he could remember flirting with this one girl who didn't seem to mind.

Much to John's surprise, he was able to convince her to go back to his room. He was quite new to one night stands, so he tried to sound as experienced as possible.

As he walked down the hall with this girl, he remembered one thing that his friend had told him in case this was to happen.

He led her into his dorm room and told her to wait for just a moment. She sat on his bed and waited as John reached into his dresser and pulled out one of his socks.

She watched as he checked the halls, tied the sock to the doorknob and shut the door to his room.

xXx

Sherlock had been in the lab for a few hours and decided he had studied enough. He was tired and wanted to go back to his room to relax.

As he walked across campus to get to his dorm, he realized that he was so hard at work that he forgot to eat dinner. Although he wasn't especially hungry, he figured that he may as well eat something small.

He felt around for his wallet, but to his dismay, he had left it in his room. Hopefully John wasn't sleeping.

Once he got to his floor, he could smell the alcohol in the air. He was never much of a drinker, so the smell made him slightly nauseous.

The music was still loud enough to hear through the door. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Oh sure, he thought, Greg can come into my room and bother me, but a loud party with excessive drinking is just fine.

Once he reached his room, he pulled out his key to get in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the doorknob.

He wondered to himself numerous times why there was a sock hanging from it. He pushed his ear against the door to listen, but the door was thick and he couldn't hear much.

He had never seen anything like this before. He thought that perhaps he should go inside and ask John what it's for.

Wait, he thought, what if it means that he wants me to stay out? Why would he want me to stay out? Where would I go?

He battled in his mind whether or not he should go inside. As he didn't want to stand outside like an idiot, he opted to go inside. After all, it was still his room.

He inserted his key and opened the door. What he saw horrified him.

"SHERLOCK!"

He wasted no time running the other way and slamming the door shut. As mortified as he was, he saw no other option but to wait in the hallway for them to finish.

Dinner can wait, he thought, I'll just eat in the morning. It's far too late now.

He tried whatever he could to entertain himself in the hallway, but there wasn't much he could do.

He tried spying into other people's rooms, he paced the halls several times, he even tried to do a handstand right outside his door at one point. How long were those two going to take?

Eventually, he was too tired to do anything. He just sat on the floor and waited. Waiting made him even more tired and he lay on his side to rest for a bit.

Before he knew how long he was there for, he closed his eyes.

xXx

John was embarrassed. After all, it is understandable to be embarrassed when your roommate barges in on you like that.

After he was done, he apologized to the girl and she gave him a weird look. Maybe he wasn't supposed to do that.

They both got dressed and John walked her to the door, she opened it and looked back to him.

"Your friend is sleeping on the floor."

John looked past her and saw Sherlock, on his side, snoring. He rolled his eyes and said he would take care of it.

Once she was out of sight, John stepped toward Sherlock and stopped right in front of him. He thought he should do something to him as revenge, but not tonight.

He tried to wake him up, but he was a heavy sleeper. John crouched down to his level and nudged him, only to be met with Sherlock's arm swiping at him. He went right back to snoring.

John then did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Sherlock by underneath his arms and dragged him back inside the room.


	4. Girlfriend

"I didn't know that's what the sock meant." Sherlock says, slightly embarrassed. However, John could clearly see Sherlock trying to conceal a smile.

"Don't worry about it; I don't think I'll be doing that again, at least not anytime soon."

Sherlock gives a slight chuckle and takes a seat at the desk in his room. John stays sitting on his bed.

"Do you have a girlfriend, then?" John asks. Sherlock looks at him and then looks back.

"No, I had one."

"Does she go here?"

"I think so, but I haven't spoken to her since my high school graduation."

"What's her name, then?"

"Irene Adler."

John pauses for a moment before asking another question.

"What happened with her?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

John didn't know what to say. He wanted to have a conversation, but Sherlock seemed distant to his questions.

"Any siblings?"

"I have a brother. You?"

"Just a sister."

"My brother, Mycroft, is seven years older than me. He works here as a professor."

"He's 25 years old and he's a professor?"

"He's just starting out. I took his class just to irritate him."

John starts laughing. Sherlock and John were in that class together. They realized they were going to the same class when John had walked in and saw Sherlock sitting at a table. Since it was a science class they were taking, there were tables instead of desks. John sits next to Sherlock in that class.

"I guess that's why you call him by his first name?"

Sherlock smiles.

"He hates that."

xXx

Greg had warned John about certain people hanging out by his dorm, looking for freshmen. He was told that his building was specifically for first-year students.

John thought that sounded ridiculous, but when he saw a group of people in front of the door, he got a bit nervous.

He tried to brush past them, but one of them grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Not so fat, where do you think you're going?"

"To my room."

"I don't think so."

The unnamed students grab John and drag him over to a large fountain. They prepare to throw him in, but the door to the dorm opens and Sherlock comes running out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The student smiles evilly.

"Just a welcoming party."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Jim Moriarty. What about you?"

"Sherlock Holmes. Leave him alone."

"Who's going to stop me?"

Sherlock looks angry and almost says something else, but is stopped when they hear a loud voice behind them.

"Okay, break it up everyone!"

Jim and his friends let go of John and turn to see who yelled.

Greg walks over to all of them from the building and speaks directly to Jim.

"Listen, leave these two alone or I'm reporting you. Now get out of here!"

Jim motions for his friends to follow him and they retreat to their dorm.

Greg turns to Sherlock, who looks very confused.

"Why did you break that up?" Sherlock asks.

"I know him. He used to be a friend of mine, but we've just grown apart. Now he likes to call me his enemy. If you ever need help with him, don't hesitate."

Greg turns and walks back to the dorm before Sherlock can respond. John, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain, stands up and pats Sherlock on the shoulder.

"Thanks for coming out and helping me."

"I was watching through the window, as soon as I saw them stop you, I started running downstairs. I knocked on Greg's door first and threw something at him to make him chase me. I guess he got the hint."

John chuckles and walks into the dorm with Sherlock.

"Well, thanks again."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to acknowledge that Mycroft will be in the story and <strong>**introduce Moriarty. Once I think of something, I'll do more with them. Please review more, it helps me to keep going with this! :)**


	5. Stomach Virus

Sherlock had gotten back from his classes a couple of hours ago. He was allowed to keep his lab equipment in his room, so he decided to stay in and study instead of going to the school's lab. He liked a quieter environment.

He looked through his microscope at the blood sample in which he had taken from himself. He wanted to see what would happen when you mix certain liquids with it. He recorded everything he could find in his notebook.

After a little while, Sherlock heard a key in his door. He looked behind him and John was staggering in, Sherlock could see immediately that he wasn't feeling well.

"John, you're back early."

He put one hand on his stomach and the other on his mouth.

"I'm just not feeling well."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not. I came straight back from my class. I think I have a stomach virus."

John slowly walked over to his bed and lay on his back. Sherlock got up and looked at him; he looked very pale and looked as if he would throw up any minute.

"You look terrible."

"Gee Sherlock, thanks so much for pointing that out."

Sherlock simply shrugged and went back to his work, virtually ignoring John.

He did a pretty good job of ignoring him until John's groans and complaints got the best of him.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"I've been trying for the past hour."

Sherlock pondered for a moment, then got up and walked into the bathroom. He resurfaced a few seconds later with a small garbage pail with a plastic bag tied around the rim.

"Here, you can throw up in this."

John gratefully accepted the offer and proceeded to throw up right in front of Sherlock a few moments after he placed the pail on the floor. Sherlock made a disgusted face and walked to his lab table.

He rummaged through a few of his beakers and walked over to John with a small test tube.

"Here, try drinking this."

John stared at him for a moment and then looked at the test tube.

"What on earth is that?"

"It's something that I mixed together a little while ago. I've been meaning to test it out. Would you mind?"

"Sherlock, I don't want to be one of your experiments when I'm sick!"

"Just this once? Please?"

John glared at him, but after a few more minutes of arguing, John downed the strange liquid just to shut him up.

Sherlock waited for a response from John, who seemed grossed out by the taste. For a little while, nothing happened. Sherlock was disappointed and started to head back for his table, when John spoke up.

"Sherlock, my stomach doesn't feel right."

"What's going on?"

John leaned up very fast and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Argh! My stomach feels like it's on fire!" He leaned over the bed and threw up more, causing Sherlock to frantically run into the bathroom. He runs out a few seconds later with Advil and gives some to John.

"Here, take this. I think it's supposed to help."

John takes the recommended dosage and screams in pain a few seconds later.

"That just made it worse! My stomach is burning!"

Sherlock is panicking; he throws the Advil back into the bathroom and runs around the room looking for anything he can.

There is a small knock on the door and Sherlock can hear Greg's voice on the other side.

"Is everything alright in there? Someone called me and said they heard screaming."

Sherlock goes up to the door and opens in just enough to stick his head out.

"Everything is great, Greg. John just isn't feeling well."

"You didn't do anything to him, did you?" He says with a laugh.

"Not at all. Carry on, Greg."

Before he can answer, Sherlock shuts the door in his face. He runs back up to John, who is still clutching his stomach.

"John, you're the one in pre-med! What do I do?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone! If you ever give me anymore special drinks to try, I'm going to break the glass over your head!"

Sherlock rolls his eyes and leaves John to his suffering. After a while, John's stomachache goes down and John eventually falls asleep.

Being as it was only 7:00pm, Sherlock figured that john wouldn't sleep through the night. He decided to go to the cafeteria to bring dinner up to make him feel better.

What Sherlock didn't know was that a person normally cannot hold food down during a stomach virus. In fact, the mere thought of food can induce more vomiting.

He came back up with a burger and a side of chips. When he walked in the door, John was coming out of the bathroom. Sherlock opened the container with the food and showed it to John.

"I got you dinner if you want it."

John took one look at it and turned away, but the smell of the food made its way to him and he threw up into the pail.

Sherlock put the food down on the desk and waved his hands in surrender.

"You know what? It's the thought that counts!"


	6. Revenge Prank

It was time for revenge. John was through with Sherlock's antics. He thought to himself that maybe walking in on him and giving him the strange liquid when he was sick were both just honest mistakes, but John didn't care. He just wanted something done to Sherlock for once. Besides, it would be funny.

He had to prepare for this though; he had the perfect prank in mind. Although it was simple, he wanted to make sure it went smoothly. He went down the hall while Sherlock was in class and knocked on Greg's door. When Greg answered, he smiled.

"Hello John. Glad to see you're feeling better. How can I help you?"

"Greg, I'm going to come straight out with it. I want to pull a prank on Sherlock and I was wondering if you would help me."

Greg blinked a few times, trying to process this request. He wasn't used to people knocking on his door to prank other people, but Sherlock and John weren't like any of the other freshmen he's seen.

"I'm not really sure I can do that."

"Come on, please? I don't have anyone else in this dorm to help me."

"What are you pranking him for anyway?"

"Just a little revenge."

Greg rolled his eyes, but ultimately agreed to help him. He invited John into his room to discuss the prank and they decided to do it that night.

They both laugh at the idea of this prank being successful, knowing how keen Sherlock was at sensing something wrong. They knew they would have to pull the prank while he was fast asleep.

John was telling Greg everything they would need to pull this off.

"Are you sure we have everything we need?"

"We only need two things. I have one of them, can you provide the other?"

Greg laughed before responding.

"Yeah, no problem."

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that, this prank is so simple and you're treating it like some sort of secret mission."

"With Sherlock, it is a secret mission."

John told Greg he would text him to come to his room once he was sure Sherlock was asleep. With everything set in motion, John retreated back to his room.

xXx

Sherlock returned from his classes completely drained of energy. On this particular day of the week, he had class from 10:00am to 7:00pm. He hadn't had anything to eat all day, so he was starving.

Once he arrived in his room, John was on his laptop doing his school work.

"Hey Sherlock, how was class?"

"Tedious. I'm hungry; do you want to grab dinner?"

"Sorry, I just ate. I'll come with you if you want."

"That's okay; I'll just buy something and come back."

Sherlock walked out of the room and walked toward the cafeteria. John managed to keep his composure long enough to keep Sherlock from noticing.

John could tell Sherlock was tired. It didn't take a genius to see the look of exhaustion on his face. After all, he had been in class for at least nine hours.

It only took Sherlock half an hour to get back to the room; he was rather quick getting his food.

John was overall good at keeping his composure. Besides, even if he wasn't, Sherlock was too engulfed in his food to notice.

To keep himself busy and distracted, John continued to focus on his work. After a few more hours, Sherlock went to bed. He kept a close eye on him to make sure that he was really asleep.

At about 11:00pm, John was sure that Sherlock was asleep. He fell asleep on his back and was snoring, which was perfect for him. John pulled out his phone and texted Greg.

_He's asleep. –JW_

It didn't take long for Greg to respond.

_I'm on my way. –GL_

John waited by the door for Greg's arrival, keeping it open a crack so he wouldn't have to knock. Greg arrived a few minutes later with an air horn in his hand and walked over to the bed.

John grabbed a small, wide stool and placed it carefully over Sherlock's head. Being as Sherlock slept on the top bunk, he did this as slowly as he could without waking him. Luckily, he barely stirred.

John and Greg counted to three together. Once they hit three, Greg pressed his thumb on the air horn as hard as he could, right next to Sherlock's head.

Sherlock awoke immediately and jerked his body up, causing his head to hit the bottom of the stool. He screams out in pain and grabs his head after throwing the stool at John, who starts cracking up on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

Greg is unable to control himself any longer and bursts out laughing. He is able to stand for a few seconds, but eventually falls right next to John. Sherlock glares at both of them. After the laughing stops, Greg and John get up.

"I take it back, John. I am really glad I helped you."

"No hard feelings, Sherlock?"

Sherlock stops glaring at them and gives a sly smile to John.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Despite being part of the prank, Greg makes sure that Sherlock is alright before going back to his room and bidding his two friends goodnight.

It didn't take long for Sherlock to fall back asleep due to his long day, but in his head is was now plotting more revenge on John.

_If he wants a prank war_, he thought, _he'll get one_.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll have to bear with me. I'm not sure what I'm gonna be doing with some of the characters yet. I am going to take a while to come up with something just so I don't just do something stupid. Thank you for your patience. In the mean time, I will try to upload as frequently as possible. Thank you for all of your reviews! I love them all!<strong>


	7. Water Balloons

John and Sherlock had one class together. As it turns out, it was the class taught by Sherlock's brother Mycroft. Although this wasn't done on purpose, they both got a good laugh whenever they went to class together.

Usually, Sherlock would wait for John in the room and they would walk to that class together. Today was no different. They smirked while they were walking to the classroom. John always looked forward to whatever Sherlock had planned for his brother.

"I don't think I'm going to do anything to Mycroft today." Sherlock said as they reached the room.

They stopped outside the door before they went inside.

"That's new for you. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I figured just letting him think I'm up to something is stressful enough."

They both laughed a bit more before heading inside. Sherlock gave Mycroft a devious smile as he and John walked to their table.

"Hello, brother dear."

"Sherlock, for the hundredth time, you are to refer to me as Professor Holmes while you are in my class."

Sherlock and John snickered a bit and took their seat. They were a few minutes early, so class hadn't started yet.

While Sherlock was looking down at his biology notes, he heard a soft voice in front of him.

"Hello."

He looked up to see a small, young, woman, clearly also a freshman. She had her brown hair back in a ponytail and stood nervously with her hands together at her stomach.

"Hello."

As John was sitting next to Sherlock, he listened to the conversation as well, but decided not to speak.

"Um, my name is Molly Hooper. What's yours?"

Sherlock look confused at first, but gave a slight smile and answered her anyway.

"Sherlock Holmes. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm majoring in biology, what about you?"

"Same, and also forensic chemistry."

"Oh, so maybe we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Molly said with a smile. When she was met with a weird look from Sherlock, she appeared to become very flustered and tried to find the right words. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…no, what I'm saying is..."

"Molly, it's okay. Of course we'll be seeing each other." Sherlock said, interrupting her. She took this opportunity to apologize again and take her seat.

When she sat down, John leaned over and whispered to Sherlock.

"Is it obvious that she has a crush on you?"

"Crush? What are we in primary school?"

"Don't be modest, Sherlock."

"Well, she is rather cute, isn't she?"

Before John could answer, Mycroft started the class.

He taught for a little while and as he was just starting out, he would sometimes get distracted by Sherlock making strange faces, but he would quickly regain his senses.

John feverishly took notes while Sherlock focused more on irritating his brother, though occasionally he would jot things down if he felt they were important.

After about an hour and a half of class, Sherlock decided he had to use the restroom. He simply got up, walked out, and headed in that direction.

xXx

Once Sherlock was out of the restroom, he figured that Mycroft wouldn't miss him very much, so he decided to go outside for a quick cigarette.

He opened the doors to the building and stepped outside, smelling the fresh air and lighting the cigarette in his hand. He didn't get very far, maybe two or three drags, before he heard a somewhat familiar voice shouting his name a few feet away.

"Get Sherlock!"

Suddenly, Jim Moriarty and a few others sprung out from the side of the building and from some of the nearby shrubbery. Armed with water balloons, they threw all of their supply at Sherlock.

People around him ran from the commotion and watched from afar. Sherlock put his arms up to shield himself, but got soaked nonetheless. Jim gave him a devious smile before running away with his friends.

Sherlock wanted to chase after him desperately, but he chose to go back to the classroom first. He marched onward, ignoring the stares from those around him and walked into the classroom, stopping a few feet from the door.

"Mycroft, I have to go. I've been attacked."

John looked up from his notes and gave Sherlock a confused look, as did the rest of the class. Mycroft simply looked annoyed.

"Sherlock, this better not be one of your tricks."

Sherlock walked over to his table and grabbed his books, giving John a determined look. John could tell something was wrong.

"Not at all, I just have to go. Call me later."

Sherlock ran out of the room without giving him a chance to respond. Mycroft looked at John, indicating that he can go.

"You may want to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble."

John thanked Mycroft and apologized for interrupting class. Mycroft assured him that he would not be marked absent, and John left to find Sherlock.


End file.
